


/ MarkChan / 灯 01

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	/ MarkChan / 灯 01

///

 

“所以，哥，我们什么时候去看电影。”

又来了。  
这是李东赫这个月第五次提起这句话了。

李马克还在看图纸，回头瞥了一眼李东赫。  
对方脸埋在沙发里躺着，也不知道躺了多久，李马克呼吸一窒，赶紧过去把人拎起来。  
这个臭毛病真的是不知道要憋死谁。

“东赫。”  
李马克盯着他，多余的话没有，但李东赫明明白白又听到了拒绝的声音。  
“好吧，我又忘了哥要准备毕业了，那我先走了。”  
李东赫拍拍屁股，拿起背包就往外面走。  
李马克没拦着，看着他拐出房门，然后是电梯开门的声音，再是关上。

 

李东赫出了楼也不知道往哪儿去，宿舍是不想回了，罗渽民那几个臭小子指不定在哪里泡妞呢。  
他在路边站了一会儿，坐在小区门口旁的7-11长椅上，开始盯着路灯发呆。

 

这样已经多久了呢。

得不到回应的诉求已经多久了。

久到他自己都没有留意到，刚刚那句看电影的询问，都是用肯定句的语气说出来的。  
一开始就没抱有得到答案的希望。

不应该是这样的。

 

///

 

李东赫大一刚入学的时候，就听闻建筑学院有位知名海归学长，从加拿大飘回来的，人长得帅不说，还品学兼优。  
可惜不近女色，都大二了还是没人能撬走这颗钢铁白菜——黄仁俊是这么打听到的。

 

“我是...李...马...克...？这什么骚包名字。”  
李东赫收到好友申请的时候看到这条验证消息，白眼直接翻到天灵盖。

旁边忙着打游戏的李帝努接腔：“这不是那个海龟帅哥吗？开学那会儿黄仁俊上蹿下跳打听八卦的时候收到的最大信息。”

黄仁俊甫一进门就听见有人说他，恨不得丢下宝贝画板隔空锁喉：“谁谁谁！你说谁上蹿下跳！”

“那他加我干嘛，我又不是建院的，还不是一个年级，跟他八百万根竿子都打不着。”

“你傻啊，你这不是艺术学院吗，艺院代表什么，各种文娱晚会的最佳苦力，啊不是，表演者。”黄仁俊把画板收拾起来，“你忘了吧，下个月年末晚会呢。”

“而且李马克是校学生会的，我们这届考进来的声乐第一不是你吗，肯定想找你谈参加节目的事情。”罗渽民最后分析。

李东赫一想，有道理，直接同意了好友申请。

 

【你已加“Watermelon”为朋友，现在可以聊天了。】  
神经病啊这人......才发现微信名居然叫西瓜......  
李东赫还没腹诽完，对面就发来消息。

Watermelon：你好，我是李马克，建筑学院大二的。/微笑  
🐻：学长好，我是李东赫，艺术学院大一的。/吐舌  
李东赫学他。

结果对面一丝不苟把事情说完了，连一句多余的闲聊都没有。

“李帝努！我的天哪，我终于找到有人比你还要无聊了。”李东赫放下手机就去骚扰正在热带雨林持枪厮杀的李帝努，差点没被对方揍到墙上。

“所以他是不是找你唱歌去了？”黄仁俊坐山观虎斗还不忘关注事件后续。

“是啊，他说，以往年末晚会院与院之间都会有联谊舞台，今年建艺两院的，他想找我合作。”

“联谊节目不该找一男一女吗，我们院罗大帅哥必须有姓名啊！”  
“你是不是瞧不起两个男的，你这大清都亡了五百年了你怎么还这么迂腐！”  
“我靠我说什么了！我就一随口！”

李东赫黄仁俊每日斗嘴（1/N）

“找你合作？唱什么？”罗大帅哥又喝完一杯冰美式，“他看起来不像跟你一样能唱的。”

“他说他能rap。”李东赫吵累了喝口水。  
“选的《Billionaire》。”

 

///

 

节目定下来了，那排练也得提上日程。  
设备齐全的音乐教室只有艺院才有，所以李马克得从建院跋涉过来——说是跋涉，其实也就隔了三栋楼。

李马克推开门的时候，李东赫正在背对着他弹钢琴，嘴里小声哼哼着。  
“I wanna be a billionaire ,”  
“so fricking bad .”

李马克没有打断他，等他唱完了最后一个音节才开口。  
“东赫，你好。”  
这算是他们的第一次见面。

初次排练算不错，李东赫不愧是入学声乐第一，试唱一遍几乎完美。  
倒是李马克让他出乎意料。

李马克不开口的时候，一身正儿八经衬衫外套牛仔裤，背个装满图纸的书包，往那儿一站就是当代优秀大学生典范。  
但是他进了音乐教室，袖子稍微挽起一点，戴上个眼镜，话筒一拿。

李东赫就突然想起一句话，这句话他从小听别人在夸他的时候说过很多次，但现在他觉得李马克才最适合。  
“有些人，天生就是要站在舞台上的。”

那天散了之后李东赫还是很激动，热爱音乐的人遇到合作默契又搭配完美的同伴差不多相当于中五百万。  
可他横竖找不到人分享喜悦。  
宿舍里李帝努罗渽民是跳舞的，平时有事没事凑一起瞎聊的黄仁俊又是绘画专业的，他在宿舍群里喊了一嗓子只换来其他仨人的“恭喜恭喜！”“期待期待！”“哇噢~！”

于是他打算回头骚扰另一位当事人。  
🐻：马克哥！你的rap真的很厉害！  
Watermelon：谢谢！/微笑  
......  
算了，李东赫安慰自己，人要学会独乐乐。

 

///

 

排练的时间很快，登台的时间更快。

第一次彩排的时候，舞台灯照下来，台下工作人员黑压压的一片，全看不见。  
李东赫突然就有种全世界只剩舞台上的他俩了的错觉。  
排灯照得眼睛有点疼，他转过头去看旁边的李马克。  
李马克似乎感觉到了他的眼神，也侧了个脸来一边笑着看他一边整理自己的耳返。  
李东赫被盯得有些不自在地又转回了头，他宁愿看刺眼的排灯。  
这人眼睛怎么这么亮。  
他想。

 

年末晚会热热闹闹地结束了。

《Billionaire》不负众望成为全场大合唱，李马克首次登台rap这个事情让迷妹数量又翻一倍，李东赫也跟着小火了一把，那段时间学校论坛上飘着的热帖都是“艺院男神李东赫微信，回帖就送。”  
黄仁俊开的。

李东赫第一百三十次点掉好友申请的红点，转头对着黄仁俊就是一顿骂：“你什么时候把论坛上那个破帖子删了！不然我把你抠脚照片发上去让人看看传说中画室黄仙子的......”  
“干嘛！”黄仁俊冲过来锁喉堵住他的嘴，“我马上删！”  
李东赫得到满意的答案后推开他，收拾衣服就准备去洗澡。

在浴室里盯着天花板的白炽灯，李东赫突然又想到了在舞台那时候看到的李马克的眼睛。  
鬼使神差地，他把手慢慢滑到了下体。  
欲望来得猛烈又突然，李东赫也不抗拒，想着李马克的脸解决完了又慢悠悠地洗澡，洗到黄仁俊来锤浴室门问他是不是晕在里面了。

李东赫是个gay没错，但李马克是直是弯他不知道，掰弯直男这种遭天谴的事情李东赫一向不感兴趣，所以他一开始就明白，他跟李马克不会有未来。

 

tbc.


End file.
